TaylorKinney Life
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: As always, I didn't know what to call my story.Anyway, rated T teen for language.Justin is 3 and 1/2 months pregnant, and him and Brian are living in Britin Manor.Every chapter will be a month. It will continue after the birth of the baby.Sequel? Maybe.
1. June

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #7

Chapter #1

**June**

A/N: This is a story that popped into my head one day, and then wouldn't leave me alone. Damn ideas can be so nagging and annoying. Brian and Justin got married. This is a year after 513, but in my mind, they got married in the last episode.

Summary: Brian and 3 and ½ pregnant Justin, are living in Britin Manor. It's the middle of June.

* * *

Brian woke up to and empty space next to him. He got a little worried, so he got up and looked through the house. First he checked the bathroom, connected to their room. Justin wasn't in there. He checked the room, that's gonna be the baby's room. Nope. Not there either. He went downstairs and checked the kitchen, even the office and studio. Justin was in none of those places. Brian then checked the living room. Justin was sleeping on the couch. He didn't want Justin sleeping on the couch, but didn't want to wake him. He carefully lifted up Justin's left arm and put it around his neck. He then picked up Justin. He started to stir in his sleep. Brian was holding his breath, hoping Justin wouldn't wake up. He didn't move an inch. Justin stopped moving and was still sleeping. Brian let out a sigh of relief. He carried Justin upstairs and laid him in bed. He got in next to Justin and pulled the covers over both of them.

The next morning, Justin woke up, and found himself in his and Brian's bed. He was confused. How did he get here? He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Brian woke up, and looked at Justin. He knew Justin was confused. _He looks so adorable when he's confused. Okay, he always looks adorable. _"Morning." Brian said, sitting up.

"Morning."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. I don't know how I got here."

"I carried you up here. I found you sleeping on the couch. Why were you even sleeping on the couch anyway?"

"Because I didn't want to keep waking you up every 2-3 hours."

"I like waking up every 2-3 hours." Brian smiled at Justin. Justin couldn't help but smile back. "Come on, get up. We promised we would meet them at the diner in an hour." Brian went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Justin laid back down and closed his eyes, hoping to go back to sleep. Brian walked back into the bedroom. He found Justin sleeping. He could hear his slight snoring. He walked over to him and got on his knees, next to the bed. Justin's back was to Brian. "Justin."

"Mmm?" He groaned.

"Get up Justin. We promised to meet everyone."

"Fuck off," Justin said sleepily.

"If you don't get up, I'll make you get up."

"Just try."

"Fine. You asked for it." Brian stood up, and started tickling Justin's left side, where he is the most ticklish. Justin squirmed, and then started laughing really hard.

"Stop...it." He gasped.

"Make me."

"Bri...an.....Stop.....please....I can't....breath." Justin was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face.

"Fine." Brian stopped tickling Justin. "But seriously, come on, get up." Brian slapped Justin's ass. Justin jumped a little. Justin wouldn't move. "Don't make me tickle you again."

"Fine." Justin sat up and stretched, and Brian poked his side. "Hey. Don't poke me." They kissed, then Brian got in the shower. Justin stood up. He went in the baby's room and looked around. He started getting ideas. What color the room should be. Where everything should go. How everything should be arranged. He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear Brian walk in the room. "Hey." Justin jumped, and turned around to face Brian.

"Oh, hey. I thought you were taking a shower."

"I'm done my shower."

"Oh."

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little spacey."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about the baby's room."

"Ah. Well, come on. Get dressed. We have to leave in 10 minutes."

"Okay, okay. You must really miss everyone to be bugging me so much." Justin smirked.

"Actually, I do. But we'll get to see Gus, and I miss him. He is my son. And I'm having my second child with you." They both smiled and then they kissed.

When they got to the diner, Debbie saw them first, and came rushing over. She gave them both a bone crushing hug. "Deb...Can't breathe." Justin gasped. Debbie let go.

"Sorry. So how are you and the baby?" She asked Justin.

"I'm great. So is the baby."

"That's good. So, Brian, how are you doing?"

"Great."

"That's good." They sat down in a booth. "What can I get you?"

"Scrambled eggs, pancakes, and French toast. And milk." Justin told Debbie. He then turned to Brian. "You better get something to eat. Not just coffee." Brian sighed.

"Fine. I'll just get coffee and pancakes." Debbie wrote down their orders.

"I'll go put your orders in." As Debbie left, Michael, Ben, Ted, and Emmett came in. They saw Brian and Justin and walked over to them. They all said their hello's then sat down.

"How are you?" Michael asked.

"The three of us are great." Justin answered. Melanie and Lindsey came in with Gus and JR, and walked over to the gang. They said their hello's to everyone.

"Hey sonny-boy." Brian said to Gus. Brian picked up Gus and put him on his lap.

"Hi Daddy."

"How are you?"

"Good. Hi Jus."

"Hey Gus." Justin kissed Gus on the cheek. After everyone's food came out, they ate and talked, and after they were done eating, they talked for awhile, then went their separate ways. Justin was exhausted. He started to fall asleep in the car, on the way back home. When they got home, Justin had fallen asleep, so Brian carried him inside and laid him on the couch.

At noon, Justin woke up. He walked into the kitchen and got out one of the many pickle jars from the fridge, and tried to open it. Brian walked into the kitchen, from his office. Justin saw Brian. "Brian, could you open this?"

"You need some big, strong, hero to save you from your hunger."

"Oh, shut up." Brian took the jar and opened it without a problem. "I loosened it." Justin quietly said.

"No you didn't." Brian kissed Justin's temple, as Justin took out a pickle from the jar.

"Pickle?" Justin asked, holding out the jar to Brian.

"Um....no"

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Do you want me to make you something?" Justin asked as he took out another pickle.

"No, it's okay. I'm just gonna make a sandwich."

"Do you want me to make it for you?"

"No, what I want is for you to sit down and eat your pickles while I make a sandwich for me, unless you want one, I'll make one for both of us."

"No, I don't want a sandwich." Justin sat down on a stool, at the counter, across from Brian.

After they both ate, Justin went into his studio and worked on some paintings. Brian went back into his office and did some work.


	2. July

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #7

Chapter #2

**July**

Summary: Justin is 4 months pregnant. It's July 1st.

Throughout the rest of the month of June, Brian and Justin would go to the diner once a week to meet everyone. When they would go home, Justin would nap on the couch and Brian would work in his office, or watch Justin sleep, until around noon. Then they would eat and talk. After, Justin would paint in his studio and Brian would do more work in his office. After about an hour, they would make love, and rest for awhile. Around 5:45-6:00 pm, Justin would make dinner, and they would eat. They would make love again and then go to bed.

Today, Justin woke up early and started cooking. He was cooking for a Fourth of July picnic at Deb's house. He wasn't doing all the cooking, just dessert. Debbie said that he didn't have to cook anything, but he insisted. Brian was a little pissed off, but he said he would help. He didn't want Justin taking on too much.

He got out of bed, put on sweatpants and a t-shirt, and went downstairs into the kitchen. He turned the stove on, then got a recipe book out. He got out a cookie recipe book, and flipped it open to a page for how to make butter cookies. He got everything he needed, and started making the batter. Right after he put the cookies in the oven, Brian came downstairs, wearing jeans. He went over to Justin and kissed his cheek. "Good morning Bri."

"Good morning my little chef."

"Shut up."

"What are you making?"

"I just put the butter cookies in the oven and I'm starting to make chocolate chip cookies."

"Can I help?"

"Yeah, can you make the cupcakes?"

"Yep."

"The cake mix is right here." Justin picked up the box and handed it to Brian.

"Why are you making so much? You didn't have to."

"I know. But you know I like cooking and baking."

"Why are you making _so much_ though?"

"I don't know."

After Justin and Brian are done baking the four different types of cookies, the cupcakes, and two Boston cream cakes (A/N: Boston cream cake is SO good), Justin rested, while Brian cleaned up.

**July 4****th**

**3:00 pm**

"Are you sure you want to go?" Brian asked Justin for the millionth time.

"Yes. I told a million times, I want to go."

"Okay." They packed the car with the desserts and left.

A/N: Debbie, Carl, Michael, Ben, Hunter, Melanie, Lindsey, Gus, JR, Ted, Emmett, Brian, Justin, Molly, and Jen are all at Deb's house. Plus Hunter's boyfriend, Molly's boyfriend, and Jen's boyfriend.

They went into the backyard, because they knew everyone would be there. There were red, white, and blue decorations, and picnic blankets on the ground, and tables with food on them. After everyone said hi, and hugged Brian and Justin, they sat down on the picnic blankets. Justin sat on Brian's lap. Gus came running over. "Hi daddy."

"Hey sonny-boy." Justin moved off of Brian's lap and sat next to him. Brian hugged Gus, then pulled him into his lap. Justin laid down, next to Brian and started to fall asleep. Gus and Brian talked. Okay, technically Gus wouldn't shut up. Everybody would come over, and talk to them, well Brian. Justin would be sleeping. It was time to eat. Brian woke up Justin. Everybody ate and talked. Justin started getting tired and fell asleep an hour later.

It was starting to get dark, and a little cold. Brian saw Justin shiver in his sleep. Brian went to the car and got out a blanket from the back. He came back and put it over Justin. Brian was tossing a football with Gus. Far enough to not hit anyone, especially Justin, but close enough to keep an on Justin. At around 8:00 pm Brian woke up Justin. They said bye to everyone, and left.

Throughout the rest of the month, Brian would go to work, and Justin slept late. Brian would call every hour to check on Justin. Justin painted in his studio. Brian would get home at around 6:00 and Justin would be making dinner. Justin would greet Brian at the door with a deep kiss. Brian would change, and go back into the kitchen and watch Justin cook while talking.

A/N: I know I may not include a lot of detail, but I'm trying my best. As I always say, well type, I suck at writing. But, I know I'm getting better, because I actually like this story.


	3. August

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #7

Chapter #3

**August**

Summary: Justin is now 5 and ½ months pregnant. He and Brian are going to find out the sex of the baby.

**August 18****th**

**8:00 am**

"Justin." Brian sing-songed.

"What?" Justin asked sleepily irritated.

"We have an appointment. We're going to find out the sex of the baby."

"Okay. Just give me a minute."

"You promise you'll get up and not fall back asleep."

"Yeah, I promise."

"If you don't, I'll just tickle you." Brian smirked all though Justin couldn't see it.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Justin sat and rubbed his tired eyes.

"I'll be downstairs making breakfast."

"Okay." They kissed, then Brian went downstairs. 20 minutes later, Justin was ready and went downstairs. He sat at the table and Brian set a plate in front of him with French toast, eggs, and bacon. "You _are_ going to eat too aren't you?" Justin asked, looking at Brian.

"Yes mother."

"Shut up." Justin started eating. Brian came over with some eggs on his plate, and sat down next to Justin. "You need to eat more."

"I do, do I?"

"Yeah." Justin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That would mean more hours at the gym."

"No. You would eat more, but still spend the same amount of time in the gym you do now."

"I see you have it all planned out."

"You bet your ass I do." They both chuckled, then started eating.

They got to the doctor's office at around 8:45 am. Their appointment was at 9:00 am. Justin sat next to Brian, resting his head on Brian's shoulder, eyes closed. "Sunshine, don't fall asleep." Brian whispered.

"I'm not. I'm just resting my eyes."

"Justin Taylor-Kinney?" The nurse called. Brian and Justin stood up. Brian put his arm around Justin's waist, and Justin put his arm around Brian's waist. "Follow me." They followed the nurse to a room. The nurse sat down at the desk. Justin sat on the examining table, and Brian stood next to Justin, holding his hand. The nurse asked some questions and then left. "The doctor will be right with." She said. She left the room.

The doctor walked in 5 minutes later. He had black hair, spiked up, young looking. Mid-twenties. "Hi. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good." Justin answered. "So is the baby."

"Are you ready to find out the sex of the baby?"

"I'm excited." Justin said.

"I'm excited too." Brian admitted. Justin laid down on the table, and lifted up his shirt, so his belly shown. The doctor put the gel on Justin's stomach. On the monitor, it showed the baby. The doctor, as always, pointed out the head, the arms, the legs, the feet, and the hands. Brian and Justin were smiling. "You're having a baby boy." Brian and Justin smiled bigger. "Congratulations." The doctor handed Justin tons of paper towels to wipe the gel off his belly. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"No, not yet." Justin answered. _Yes, but I don't want to tell you before I tell Brian alone. _Justin thought. Justin pulled his shirt down and threw out the paper towels.

When they got home, Justin changed into sweatpants and a sweater, and laid down on the couch, with his head in Brian's lap. Brian stroked Justin's hair and started to fall asleep.

At around 6:00 pm, they went over to Deb's for dinner. They all started eating. "So, what are you having?" Deb asked.

"We're having a boy." Brian answered.

"Congratulations." Michael said.

"Yeah, congratulations." Melanie said.

"Thank you." Justin told them. They all talked and ate.

When Brian and Justin were in the car Justin said, "I have thought of a name, which I really love."

"What is it?" Brian asked looking at Justin, then looked back at the road.

"Brian Aiden Taylor-Kinney Jr."

"I like that name."

"Well, you should because it's your name. We can call him BJ for short."

When they got home, Justin went into the kitchen and got a single back of potato chips, and sat on the couch.

Throughout the month, Justin and Brian worked on getting the baby's room ready. Everybody else helped with the shopping. Picking out the crib, changing table, etc.


	4. September

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #7

Chapter #4

**September**

Summary: Brian has been coming home late every night, for the past couple weeks. Justin is getting suspicious. What's going to happen?

Justin was sitting on the couch, sketching, when Brian came in at midnight. Brian saw Justin on the couch. "You're up." Brian says, walking over to him.

"Where have you been?" Justin sounded pissed. He was.

"I was at work. I was getting a bunch of work done, so I could come home early tomorrow." Brian went to kiss him, but Justin pulled away. "Is something wrong?" Brian asked worried.

"Yes, there is."

"Are you going to tell me?" Justin got up off the couch, and started walking into the kitchen.

"You very well already know what!"

"Actually, I don't."

"Yes you do!" And with that, Justin stormed off, into his studio. _I'll give him time to cool off. _Brian thought. He sighed, and went upstairs, into their bedroom. He changed into sweat pants and laid down on the bed. The phone started ringing. Brian answered the phone next to the bed. "Hello?"

_"Hey Brian."_

"Hey Mikey. You're still coming right?"

_"Yeah. It's this Saturday right?"_

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I want to keep it a surprise anymore."

_"Why not?"_

"Justin is getting suspicious. I think that he thinks I'm cheating on him."

_"Can you just hold out for three more days?"_

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

_"He'll be very happy once he finds out."_

"I know he will, but I just feel bad."

_"Friday will be here before you know it."_

"I hope it comes fast. The stress will get to him, and it will be bad for him and the baby."

_"I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Okay, bye." They hang up. What Brian didn't know was that Justin was listening to the conversation. He didn't hear who it was. He walked into the bedroom. "Sunshine."

"Hm?" Justin asked, as he got out pajama pants.

"Come here." Justin changes into the pajama pants and a white t-shirt and gets into bed, next to Brian. Brian rubbed Justin's belly. The baby started kicking. "Do you feel that Sunshine? The baby's kicking." Brian actually sounded excited.

"Yeah."

"Are you busy Saturday afternoon?"

"No, why?"

"You want to go somewhere? For lunch or something."

"Uh, sure?" Justin was confused, and still a little pissed. Brian couldn't help but chuckle at his confusion. "What?"

"You're so adorable."

"Did Brian Kinney just use the word 'adorable'?"

"Shut up you twat." Justin could never stay mad at Brian long. "I see you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I guess not."

"Can I have my 'Welcome Home' kiss then?" Justin smiled and kissed Brian, long and passionate. Brian returned the kiss. They break apart after a couple minutes. When Brian was about to kiss Justin again, Justin yawned. "So now I'm boring? Fine, fine." Brian turned away, his back to Justin.

"No, it's just that I'm really-" Justin yawned again. "Tired." Brian didn't say anything. "Brian?" Justin started to tear up. "Brian? You're not mad are you?" Justin started crying. After another minute, Brian turned over really fast, and was straddling Justin's legs.

"Of course not." He whispered in Justin's ear, sweetly.

"You asshole! NEVER do that again! I thought you were mad at me!" Justin slapped Brian in the face.

"You know I could never be mad at you for not kissing me. You have your reasons." Justin started crying again. "What's with all tears? Stupid question. Hormones."

"Mm-hm. Can we start on the baby's room tomorrow?"

"That's actually what I planned to do when I came home." A little while later, they fell asleep.

**Friday**

**12:00 pm**

Justin was sleeping on the couch. Like he usually is at this time in the day. Brian walked over to the couch, and kneeled next to Justin. "Sunshine." No answer. "Sunshine!"

"Mmm?" He groaned, stirring.

"Get up."

"Mm-hm."

"Come on Sunshine. Get up."

"Okay."

"Don't make me tickle you. I know how much you hate it."

"Okay, fine." Justin laid there for a minute then stretched and opened his eyes. He looked over at Brian, who was still kneeling on the floor, next to the couch. They smiled at each other, then kissed.

"Get up, and get ready. Remember we planned to go out to lunch?"

"Yep."

Right as they were leaving, Brian's cell phone rang. "Hello.....yep....okay....bye."

"Who was that?" Justin asked, as they went outside. Brian locked the door.

"Mikey."

**1:00 pm**

Brian drove up to a restaurant, which Justin recognized as The Olive Garden. Justin looked at Brian confused. Brian kept looking straight. "Brian, why are we _here_?"

"Having lunch."

"I thought we were just going to the diner or something."

"Apparently you thought wrong." Brian smiled and Justin laughed. Once they entered, everyone yelled, "Surprise!" Justin was speechless. There was baby stuff everywhere.

"Oh my god," was all Justin could say. He turned to Brian. "Did you do all this?"

"Yep." Justin kissed him on the lips, then hugged him. Justin looked around and he noticed that it was a rubber ducky theme.

**2:00 pm**

Brian goes over to Justin, who is sitting in a rocky chair, rocking back and forth. "Having fun?" Brian asked.

"I am. But could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Help me up. I have to take a piss." Brian chuckled, and helped him up. Brian put his arm around Justin's waist, and walked with him to the bathroom. After they got back to the party, the Electric slide started playing. Justin dragged Brian on to the "dance floor," which was just an area, that tales were moved from. "Come on, it'll be fun." Justin said. More and more people were came over onto the "dance floor."

After the song ended, Brian sat down in the rocking chair, and Justin sat on his lap. "Is this what you were doing for the past couple weeks?"

"Yeah."

"You asshole. I thought you were..." Justin didn't mean to admit what he thought.

"That I was what? Cheating on you?" Justin looked away as a couple tears fell from his eyes. He nodded. "Hey. Look at me." Brian whispered. Justin slowly looked at Brian. "I could_ never_ cheat on you. I love you. Nothing and no-one can or will change that. Okay?" Brian smiled. Justin nodded, and smiled back. Brian wiped his wet cheeks with the back of his hand, then kissed him.

"I'm hungry." Justin said, after they broke apart.

"Aren't you always?" They both laughed. "I'll get it."

"No, I'll get. Do you want anything?"

"I'm good."

"I'll get you something." Before Brian could protest, Justin walked off. He came back a couple minutes later, with two plates. One plate had spaghetti on it with meatballs, which he handed to Brian, and the other one had spaghetti, meatballs, salad, small pile of jelly beans, and a couple cookies. Justin pulled a chair over, next to the rocking chair, and started to sit down, but Brian stopped him. "Sit on my lap."

"It's fine."

"Come on. Please?" Brian made a puppy dog face.

"Fine." Justin sat on Brian's lap.

"You really are hungry."

"Not just me." Justin looked down at his baby-filled tummy, and rubbed his belly. Brian put a hand on Justin's belly. After a moment, they started eating. Lindsey came over a couple minutes later. "Hey Linds."

"Hey. Having fun?"

"Sure am. Oh, shit! I forgot drinks."

"I'll get them. Punch?" Justin nodded. "Brian, punch?"

"Yeah, sure." He answered. Lindsey left and came back a minute later with two cups of blue punch. Brian set his plate down on a table next to him. He took his drink and drank out of it.

After they were done eating, Lindsey exclaimed, "Present time!" Brian sat in the chair Justin pulled over before, and Justin was sitting in the rocking chair. As Justin opened each present, he held it up for everyone to see. Most of the people got diapers, onesies, clothes, and toys. Some people got baby powder, shampoo, conditioner, baby lotion, and towels with a hood, wash clothes. Almost everybody gave Justin bottles, formula, and as a joke, Michael got him a breast pump. He laughed really hard at that one. Since there was only half an hour left until the shower ended, most people left. Brian packed up the car while Justin talked with the people that stayed. Justin was getting really tired, so Brian decided to take him home.

A/N: I know baby showers are usually held two months before the baby is born, but I this is how I wanted to write it. I know it's long. I know there's not an Olive Garden near them, but I wanted to use that place. It's AWSOME! :)


	5. October part 1

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #7

Chapter #5

**October**

A/N: In the last chapter, it says **Friday**. I meant for it to say** Saturday**. Sorry about that.

Summary: It started to get a little chilly outside. Justin is 7 and ½ months pregnant. Brian and Justin worked on the baby's room, with help from everyone. They did most of it by themselves.

Brian was building the crib, and Justin was putting the clothes away, in the dresser. Brian kept looking over the directions for the crib. "Where the fuck are the English directions?" Brian asked, flipping over the paper over and over again.

"Check on the box." Justin suggested, walking over to Brian, holding a onesie. He picked up the box and looked at it. "Here they are." Justin pointed to the directions that were on the back of the box.

"Why are they on the box?"

"I don't know. Maybe because they want to piss people off?" Justin went back over to the dresser.

"Most likely." Brian went back to building the crib and Justin continued to put the clothes away.

It's been about half an hour. Brian was done building the crib and Justin was done with the clothes, but started putting diapers away. Brian went into the kitchen and got himself some water. He went back upstairs, into the baby room. "Why don't you take a break?" Brian suggested, handing Justin a water bottle. Justin took a drink out of it.

"Sure. Why not." Justin went into their bedroom and laid down on the bed. Brian sat behind him on the bed, and rubbed Justin's back. "Did you get the shelves up in the closet?"

"I'll get it done. Don't worry. And most important don't stress."

"I'm not worrying and I'm not stressing."

"Good. Cause if you do, you know what could happen."

"I know." Brian stops rubbing Justin's back. "Hey. That felt good."

"I was gonna go put up the shelves."

"Okay. If I'm not up by 5:00, wake me up."

"Okay." They kiss, then went into the baby room.

Justin tried to get some sleep, but couldn't. He had too many thoughts in his mind. He started crying. He didn't realize he's been crying for two hours, because Brian came in. His back was to the door. "Justin. It's 5 O'clock." Justin didn't say anything, but his body was shaking. "Justin? Are you okay?" Brian ran over to Justin. Brian saw that Justin was crying. "What's wrong?" Brian goes to put his hand on Justin's cheek, but he moves away. "Did I do something? Cause if I did, I didn't mean to."

"I thought you would have left me by now."

"What do you mean leave you?"

"You said you didn't want any kids."

"We had this talk before. Let's see, 7 and ½ months ago, when you first told me you were pregnant. So just, calm down." Brian hugged him. After about 5 minutes, Justin calmed down. He pulled back. "You okay now?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go finish hanging the shelves, and don't you ever think about that again."

"Yes sir." Justin did the salute and him and Brian both laughed. Brian kissed Justin, then Brian started to leave. "Brian?" Brian turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me a blanket? I'm freezing."

"Where are the blankets?"

"Under the bed, in a bin." Brian gets a blanket and puts it over Justin.

"Warm now?" Justin nods. "Do you want me to order dinner?"

"Can you order pizza? I know you don't like eating it, but--"

"I'll order pizza. Plain?"

"Yep." Brian orders the pizza, then hangs the rest of the shelves.

A/N: I know it's a stupid chapter. I kept having writers block. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.


	6. October Part 2

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #7

Chapter #5 (part2)

**October**

Summary: It's Halloween! Emmet decided to throw a Halloween party. Justin is about 8 months pregnant.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Brian asked as Justin put on his coat.

"Yes, for the millionth time. I'm pregnant, not sick or crippled. Now let's go, or we're gonna be late."

"Okay," Brian sighed.

When they got to Emmett's apartment, they were greeted with a hug from Emmett who was dressed as a fairy. "Hey baby." He said to Justin. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Hi Brian."

"Hi."

"Come in." Emmett moved aside, and they went in. Everyone greeted and hugged them. Brian and Justin took of their coats and sat down on the couch. Everyone was dressed up in costumes, except for Brian and Justin. After sitting on the couch for 10 minutes, Justin got up, with help from Brian, and decided to walk around and talk to people. Justin talked to Michael for awhile. "The baby's room is finished. Brian took pictures of it." Justin said, his hands resting on his belly. "Thanks for helping."

"No problem."

"The baby's kicking. Feel." Michael put his hands on Justin's belly.

"Oh my god." Justin and Michael smiled. Michael took his hands off Justin's belly.

"Brian took pictures of him and me. He set up a black screen, and the lights and everything. They turned really great."

"Can I see them?"

"Yeah. Hold on." Justin reached into his back pocket, and took out the pictures. Brian wore a dark blue suit, with a white dress shirt, and blue tie. Justin wore a blue sweater and a darker blue pants. Brian and Justin were both standing. Brian behind Justin, his hands on Justin's belly, and Justin's hands were on top of Brian's. One, they were looking at the camera. The next one they were looking at each other, and the last one they were kissing. "These are really great." Michael said. "Have you shown anyone else?"

"Actually, he doesn't want anyone to know."

"But why did you show them to me?"

"I just HAD to show someone." Brian walks over to them.

"Talking about me?" Brian asked, putting his arm around Justin's waist.

"Yes. We can never stop." Justin answered, sarcastically. Justin and Michael started laughing. Justin them got a sharp pain on his side and grunted in pain, and put his hand where it hurt.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked.

"I'm fine. I'm sure it's nothing."

"I'm not taking any chances. I'm taking you to the doctors." Brian started to guide Justin to the door.

"Now? What if the doctor isn't there?"

"Then we'll make him see us. Stay here." Brian walked over to Emmett and told him they were leaving, and thanked him.

When they got to the doctor's office, Brian went up to the front desk and asked if they could see their doctor. They could. Brian sat down next to Justin. They were waiting for ten minutes before they saw their doctor. "What brings here at this hour?" The doctor asked.

"I started having pain right here," Justin put his hand on the right side of his stomach, "that started about 20 minutes ago. It was really bad for a split second, but it doesn't hurt as bad."

"I'll get the ultrasound machine, so you don't have to go to the hospital."

After Justin wiped the gel from his belly, and pulled down his shirt, the doctor said, "You're having contractions. It's normal in the third trimester to experience contractions. But, it's too early for the baby to be born, so you need to be on strict bed rest. This will decrease chances of any early labor. No getting up except for using the bathroom, or getting a shower."

After Brian and Justin left, they went straight home. "Get to bed." Brian said, slapping Justin's ass.

"Okay, okay. I'm gonna get some water first." Justin took off his coat, and hung it up.

"I'll get it. You go to bed."

"I think it's okay if I get just water."

"I'm not taking any chances. Go to bed and I'll get the water."

"Fine." Brian kissed him and Justin went up stairs.

A/N: Sorry if I'm not right about some things. Also, I don't really like this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Again, sorry. :)


	7. November part 1

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #7

Chapter #6

**November**

Summary: Justin is 8 and ½ months pregnant. He is still on bed rest.

When Brian has been going to work, Michael would stay with Justin, most of the time. Sometimes he couldn't, so Brian would ask someone else.

Justin was sitting up in bed, with a blanket over him, and Michael was sitting on the edge of the bed. They were talking. After a little while, Justin got tired, so he fell asleep. At noon, Brian called. Michael answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey Mikey. How's Justin?"_

"He's fine. He's sleeping right now."

_"Okay, well, I was just checking how he is. When he wakes up have him call me."_

"Okay."

_"Bye."_

"Bye." After they hang up, Michael checks on Justin, to make sure the phone didn't wake him up. He's still sleeping. Michael went downstairs, sat down on the couch, and watched TV.

At one o'clock, Michael went upstairs, and Justin woke up. "Good afternoon sleepy head." Michael joked.

"Shut up."

"You want something to eat?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want?"

"Pickles and ice cream."

"You're not going to dip the pickles in the ice cream are you?" Michael joked, again.

"No. Could you get me some water too?"

"Yep. I'll be right back." Michael started to leave, but then turned back around. "Before I forget, Brian called earlier and said that when you wake up, he wants you to call him."

"Okay." Michael left to get the food. Justin went to the bathroom, then called Brian.

_"Kinney." Brian answered._

"Hey Bri."

_"Hey Sunshine. How are you and Little Sunshine?"_

"We're both fine. Why did you want me to call you after I woke up?"

_"Just to talk. See how you and the baby are."_

"Bri?"

_"No, you're not leaving the house."_

"How did you know I was gonna ask that?"

_"I know you way too well."_

"Please? Just sitting outside?"

_"No. Maybe later. Just, open a window for now or something."_

"Okay."

_"I love you."_

"I love you too. Later."

_"Later."_ After they hang up, Mikey comes upstairs with the food and water, and sets it on the table, next to the bed.

"What did Brian want?" Mikey asked.

"He said he just wanted to see how I and the baby are. But I believe he just wanted to hear my voice, and he misses me." Justin joked.

"Probably. So have you picked out any names yet?"

"We have."

"What is it?"

"Brian Jr."

"Just what we need. Another Brian."

"Shut up," Justin said as he shoved Mikey.

"I'm telling Brian that you shove me," Mikey joked, sounding like a 5 year old.

"Very funny." Justin starts eating the pickles. "Want one?" He holds the jar out to Michael.

"No thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yep." Justin puts the jar on the table, and starts getting up. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. For the thousandth time today." Michael nods. After Justin comes out of the bathroom, he sits up on the bed, and starts eating the ice cream. "Michael, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If I go into labor, and Brian can't take me, will you take me to the hospital?"

"Yeah. If that's what you want, if that happens."

"It's what I want. You're his best friend and all though you didn't like me at first, but we've gotten close and you're like the older brother I never had."

"You're like the little brother_ I_ never had." They hug and Justin starts crying softly, after they stop hugging.

"Damn Hormones. By the way, I never asked you for the breast pump."

"You're very welcome. You probably won't need it."

"Michael!" Justin said, as he shoved him, off the bed, making him land on the floor.

"Would you stop shoving?" Mikey asked as he got up off the floor.

"Stop making me shove you." They both started laughing.

When Brian got home, he went straight upstairs, into the bedroom. Justin was sleeping, and Mikey was being really quiet, cleaning up papers. "Mikey." Brian whispered.

"Holy Fuck!" Michael screamed, then put his hand over his mouth. They both looked at Justin, making sure he wasn't gonna wake up. He stirs, make some grunting noises then stays still. They both breathe a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that! You're lucky Justin didn't wake up!" Mikey whispered angrily.

"Whatever. Was he any trouble?"

"Nope. He did get a little irritable. I was never in the room. I was just looking into the room. He looked pissed, and was a little restless."

"Okay. Next week, take him outside for a little bit. Just make sure he just sits in a chair."

"All right. Just call me if you need me to come over."

"Don't worry, I will."

After Michael leaves, Brian changes and then sits on the bed, watching Justin sleep. After about half an hour, Justin wakes up. "Hey Sunshine."

"Hey Bri."

"Want some dinner? I got Thai."

"Sure."

"You want to go downstairs? Eat in the kitchen, living room?"

"Yes!" Brian helped Justin downstairs. After they sat down, and started eating, Brian said, "Debbie called me, and asked if we want to go over to Ben and Michael's house for Thanksgiving. Do you want to go?"

"I'm on strict bed rest. Remember?"

"I know. I'll call the doctor and ask if it's okay."

"If he says its okay, I want to go."

"All right." After they're done eating, Brian calls the doctor, while Justin goes upstairs. When Brian hangs up, he goes upstairs. He sees Justin change into pajama shorts, and a red t-shirt. He walks into the bedroom and takes off his shirt and pants. "The doctor said its okay, as long as you don't walk around." They both get into bed and fall asleep.

A/N: The next chapter will be still November, but Thanksgiving. Everybody will already be at Ben and Michael's house.


	8. November part2

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #7

Chapter #6 (part2)

**November**

A/N: I decided that this is when Brian and Justin are just arriving.

Summary: Justin is 8 and ½ months pregnant. It's Thanksgiving.

Brian has his arm around Justin's waist, and Justin has his arm around Brian's waist. Brian rings the doorbell. Michael answers the door. "Hey." Michael says, giving them both a hug. Michael looks at Justin. "You look like you're about to explode." Michael is referring to Justin's belly.

"I feel like I'm about to explode." They all laugh. Michael moves out of the way so they can come in.

"Make yourselves at home. But not too at home."

"Very funny." Brian says. Justin takes off his shoes, and sits down on the couch. "I'm gonna talk to people. Just yell to me if you need anything."

"Okay." Brian goes to where everyone is, and Justin lays down on the couch, and soon falls asleep. Brian talks to Lindsey. "When is his due date?" She asks.

"December 3rd."

"Wow. It's getting close."

"I know. I can't wait."

"Really?"

"Of course. I care about him and this baby."

"Food's ready!" Debbie announced, very loudly.

"Deb, try not to wake up Justin." Brian told her

"You should wake him up. He should eat." She said back.

"Don't wake him up by shouting. He gets very crabby if you yell for him to wake up." Brian says, and then walks over to sleeping Justin. "Justin." No answer. "Justin." Brian shakes his shoulder. He opens his eyes. "You want something to eat?"

"Sure."

"You want to go to the table or stay here on the couch?"

"Table." Brian helps him up off the couch. They sit down at the table, with everyone else. Everyone talks while they eat. After they're done eating, everyone relaxes for a little bit. "Can we have everyone's attention please?" Ben said. Everyone got quiet and looked at Ben and Michael.

"We just want to say congratulations to Brian and Justin. They're due date is coming closer, and now, we have a surprise for them." Michael put in a video tape, and the words **Brian and Justin** came up on a black screen, in bold, white, cursive letters. The video was pictures from when they first met pictures, parts of videos, and some words on a black screen, about everything they've been through. The prom, the healing from the bashing, all the times they were in Babylon, the "stag party", the wedding, when they first announced they were going to have a baby, the baby shower, and some extras. At the end of the video, everyone was by themselves, saying congratulations, and how happy they are for them, and all that. Before the screen faded to black, a video clip had everyone saying "Congratulations!" By the end of the video, everyone was crying. Including Brian was tearing up. Justin stood up. "Thank you everyone. That was beautiful."

"This is for you and Brian." Ben said as he handed Justin the video tape.

"Thanks." Justin and Ben hugged.

After about 2 hours, everyone had left.

A/N: The video description was hard for me to write, but I think it turned out pretty good. The next chapter will be the due date. It might be a little longer, because I might be adding Christmas Eve, and Christmas day. I'm not sure until I write it. Read to find out, after I posy it of course.


	9. December Here Comes Baby!

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #7

Chapter #7

**December**

Summary: Justin is **9 MONTHS PREGNANT! **It's his due date, December 3rd. Justin keeps looking at the clock and Brian keeps telling him to stop.

Justin looks over at the clock on the bed side table. "What did I just say?"

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'm gonna go get something to eat." Brian helped Justin up, and he went downstairs. After Justin ate a little snack, he walked over to the sink and got some water. Right as he was about to take a drink, he felt his pants get wet, and dropped the glass.

Brian heard a crash and ran down the stairs. He went to the kitchen and saw Justin standing there. Justin looked up at him. "It's time Brian."

"I'm gonna go get the bags."

"And get me knew pants and boxers." Brian nodded, and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. After Brian got the bags, he went back into the kitchen where Justin was pacing. Brian handed him the pants and boxers. Justin changed into them, with Brian's help. Brian helped Justin into the black SUV van, and drove to the hospital. Justin got really bad pain in his stomach, which he knew was a contraction. "Oh my god! Ow! Ow!" Justin said loudly, but not quite screaming.

"What's wrong?"

"Contraction."

"Duh." The pain went away.

"That was painful." After they got to the hospital, Brian got a wheelchair, and helped Justin into it. Brian parked Justin in the waiting room. "Will you be all right if I go park the car real fast?"

"Yep." Brian came back about 3 minutes later. Brian went up to the front desk.

"My husband's in labor. We need a doctor and a room."

"Just a minute sir." After about five minutes, Justin was checked into the hospital, and in a hospital room. The doctor came in.

"Hello Mr. Taylor-Kinney."

"Hi." Justin said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay now, but when the contractions come, they hurt like hell."

"How far apart are they?" Justin didn't know.

"About 7 minutes." Brian answered.

"How long are they?"

"15 seconds." Brian answered again. The doctor a couple more questions. After the doctor left, Brian started taping using the video camera he brought. "Justin, say hi." Justin looked over at Brian, then into the camera.

"Brian, what are you doing?"

"Recording."

"Why?"

"You said you want to document this."

"That's true." Brian kisses him and points the camera on them.

"We should call my mother." Justin said, after they broke apart.

"I'll call her." After Brian called his mother, he went back into the room. Brian would record and they would talk.

A/N: Doing a big time jump. Sorry.

3 hours later, the doctor came in and said that it's time to push. Justin's mother and Brian were in the room, and obviously doctors and nurses. Brian stroked Justin's hair, and holding the camera with his other hand. "Come on Sunshine, you're doing good." Brian soothed.

An hour later, the baby was fully out. Brian cut the umbilical cord. "He's not breathing." One of the nurses said.

"What do you mean he's not breathing?" Justin asked, starting to cry. The doctors and nurses were rushing around, and talking to each other. Justin kept asking, "What's going on?" and "Why isn't he breathing?" while crying. Brian tried to calm him down, and so did his mother. A minute later, they heard a baby cry. They all breathed a sigh of relief. One of the nurses wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed him to Justin. Brian and Justin looked at the little baby boy and smiled. They looked at each other, smiled, then kissed.

Awhile later, Brian had called everyone and they all came. Brian was holding the baby when they got to the room. "He's so cute!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Small too." Ted commented. They all laughed.

"What's his name?" Debbie asked.

"Brian Aiden Taylor-Kinney Jr." Justin answered. He looked at Brian and smiled.

"Just what we need: another Brian." Michael said.

"Shut up." Justin told him. The doctor came in.

"Mr. Taylor-Kinney needs his rest now. You all have to leave." They all say good-bye, and congratulations, hugged both Brian and Justin, and left.

"Come lay down with me." Justin said, moving over and patting the empty spot next to him. "Give me Brian Jr. and get in next to me."

"Okay." Brian carefully handed Brian Jr. to Justin, took off his shoes, and then got in the bed next to Justin. After Brian was comfortable, Justin gave Brian Jr. back to Brian. Justin reached over to the table that was next to him and grabbed the camera. He turned it on and started recording. The doctor came in and told them that it was time for Brian Jr. to sleep. Brian and Justin wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep.

Throughout the week they stayed in the hospital, everyone came to visit, but not at the same time. Brian Jr. started sleeping in Justin's hospital room and the nurse and doctor would come in and check on Justin and the baby. Brian would stay most of the day, but would go to work then come back at around dinner time with food for him and Justin. He would stay at night. At the end of the week, they went home. Justin was still sore and very tired.

After they got in the house, Justin went straight into the living room and laid down on the couch, and took Brian Jr. out of the car seat and laid him on his chest, and fell asleep. Brian unpacked the bags.

A/N: The giving birth part and after that was a little hard to write. Sorry about that. The next chapter will be Christmas Eve. BTW, this is a link to the black SUV van that I pictured Brian and Justin getting: .com/media/photos/ford/1998/98_ford_explorer_


	10. Chapter 10

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #7

Chapter #7 (part2)

**December-Christmas Eve**

Summary: It's Christmas Eve! BJ (Brian Jr.) is 3 weeks old. Brian and Justin are about to leave the house. They came to Ben and Michael's house 2 hours after the Christmas party started.

"Are you ready to go?" Justin asked Brian, who just finished buckling BJ into the car seat.

"Yep." Brian answered as he stood up. They got to Ben and Michael's house in about 45 minutes. Ben answered the door.

"Hey Justin. Hey Brian."

"Hi Ben." Justin said who was carrying the car seat and diaper bag.

"Hey Ben. Where's Michael?" Brian asked.

"In the kitchen. Come in." Ben moved aside and they stepped inside. Ben closed the door, and Brian and Justin took off their coats and scarves, and set them on a chair. Justin set down the car seat and unbuckled BJ, and picked him up. Justin dressed him in a little Santa outfit. Brian went into the kitchen and talked to Michael. After Justin got a pacifier and put it in BJ's mouth, he walked into the kitchen. He went over to Brian and they kissed. He stood next to Brian. "Hey Michael." Justin said.

"Hey Justin. How you feeling?"

"Better. Tired."

"Brian was telling me that he wakes up every 2 hours every night."

"He does. You want to hold him?"

"Yeah." Justin hands BJ to Michael, and the Santa hat fell off. Justin bends down to pick it up and Brian slaps his ass. Justin stands up, and looks at Brian.

"Not in front of our son."

"I'm sorry." Brian said sarcastically. Michael was trying not to laugh at them. Justin put the hat back on BJ's head, and then he started crying. Brian took BJ from Michael. "Look, you made him cry. He doesn't like the stupid hat." Brian joked.

"Oh shut up Brian." Justin joked back. Justin left, then came back a minute later with a bottle. Brian started feeding BJ. Everyone would come over to them and would hold the baby. Justin fell asleep on the couch, with BJ on his chest. Brian fell asleep on the floor, next to the couch. Brian and Justin were holding hands in their sleep. Everybody saw, and since they brought their camera, they decided to take a video of them. It was an hour and a half before Justin woke up. "Good morning." Lindsey joked.

"Very funny." Justin said sleepily. Justin then noticed BJ wasn't on his chest. He sat up quickly, looking around. "Where's BJ?"

"I have him." Melanie answered, as she walked over to Justin. She handed BJ to him. "He started crying and we thought you both needed rest, so I took him. Sorry about scaring you."

"It's okay. Just never do it again."

"I won't. I promise." BJ was awake, and Justin was talking to him. Half an hour later, Brian woke up.

"Good Morning Brian." Justin joked.

"Very funny." Justin laid BJ on Brian's chest, and then kissed him.

"When's the food gonna be ready?" Justin asked, sitting back down on the couch.

"Of course you would ask about food." Brian joked.

"Yeah, I would."

"It should be ready in about 5 minutes." Ben answered.

"I'm not sure if he can wait that long." Brian joked, again.

"Shut up." Justin said, slapping his arm. Everybody talked until the food was ready. Justin took BJ and Brian stood up, and then took BJ back. "You know, we could put him in the car seat, and have the car seat next to us." Justin suggested. Brian agreed, then set him in the car seat, then carried him over to the table and set him between him and Justin. They all ate and talked. After they had dinner and dessert, they opened presents. After 2 more hours, Justin and Brian left.

When they got home, Justin put BJ to bed immediately. Brian and Justin took a shower together, then made love and fell asleep.

The next morning, Brian woke up at 6 in the morning. He saw Justin sitting on the edge of the bed, feeding BJ, and watching the news. "There's a report of a blizzard that started at 4:00 am and will continue until noon today." Brian sat up and put his hand on Justin's back. Justin turned his head and looked at Brian, and then they kissed deeply. "Did I wake you up? Sorry if I did." Justin whispered, after they broke apart.

"No, you didn't. I just kind of woke up."

"There's a blizzard going on right now. It started at 4 in the morning, and they said that it would go on until noon today."

"Damn. That's a lot of snow." Brian realized he just cursed in front of the baby. "I'm gonna have to stop cursing."

"You and me both know that that is not gonna happen."

"True. I could at least try to stop a lot of the cursing."

"Anyway, if we want to get to Mel and Lindsey's house for Christmas dinner, I'm gonna have to shovel non-stop."

"You mean _we_ are gonna have to shovel non-stop." After Justin burps BJ, he puts him back in the crib, and gets into bed. Justin fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Brian turned off the TV then fell asleep.

Justin woke up the next morning to an empty space next to him. He saw a note on Brian's pillow. _Good Morning Sunshine. I'm outside shoveling. So don't worry. Love, Bri._ Justin got up, made the bed, and got BJ. He got dressed, and then got BJ dressed. He bundled himself and BJ up then went outside. He went up to Brian, who was shoveling around the cars. He followed the shoveled path. "Hey Bri." Brian turned around, and kissed Justin, then kissed BJ on the cheek, who was awake. "We just thought we'd come out and say hi. I see you've been busy."

"Yep."

"Why don't you go inside and I'll shovel for awhile?"

"You don't have to. I can keep shoveling."

"I want to. Go inside and rest." Brian took BJ, kissed Justin, then went inside, and sat on the couch, playing with BJ.

A couple hours later, the whole drive way was shoveled. Brian and Justin took turns shoveling. "What time do we have to leave?" Brian asked Justin, who was playing with BJ on the floor.

"4:45 I think."

"I hope we don't get snow before then."

"You and me both." BJ started crying. Justin tried the pacifier that was on the floor next to him. It didn't work. Justin got a bottle and that didn't work either. "Maybe he needs his diaper changed." Brian suggested.

"That's what I was thinking." Justin went upstairs and set BJ on the changing table. No dirty diaper. "Come on. Please stop crying." Justin picked him up, and went back downstairs, and went into the living room. "Where's the swing?"

"Shit! Oh, sorry. I forgot to set it up."

"Can you set it up now?"

"Yeah." Brian started setting up the swing, while Justin got on his jacket.

"I'm gonna take him outside to see if that will calm him."

"Okay. Make sure he's warm enough."

"He is." Justin went outside for about 10 minutes. The first couple minutes he started crying. Justin thought he might be too hot, so he took of the little jacket and he still cried, but cried more softly. Justin rocked him and he soon stopped crying and fell asleep. Justin went back in. Justin went over to Brian who was just about finished setting up the swing. "He's asleep." Justin told him.

"That's good." After Brian was done setting up the swing, Justin put BJ in the swing and turned it on. Brian and Justin laid on the couch together, and soon fell asleep. They woke up around 2 in the morning, by BJ crying. Brian got up and picked him up. Justin made a bottle, and handed it to Brian. After he was fed, he went back to sleep. Justin decided to take him upstairs and put him in the crib. Then Justin and Brian got into their bed and fell asleep. Justin woke up at 10 in the morning. Brian wasn't in bed, but left a note on the bedside table.

_Good Morning Sunshine._

_BJ was fed at 8 this morning. He should still be sleeping. There's some eggs and toast and coffee for you in the kitchen. See you for dinner tonight. Love you._

_Bri_

Justin went into the baby's room to check on him. He was awake. "Hey there." Justin said, as he picked him up. "You don't look hungry. That's good." Justin took him downstairs, and set him in the swing and heated up some eggs, French toast, and coffee. After he was done eating, he put the dishes in the sink and played with BJ for a while. The phone started ringing. "Hello?" Justin answered.

_"Hey Sunshine."_

"Hey Bri."

_"How's everything at home?"_

"Good, great actually. How's work?"

_"How can you be so sure I'm at work?"_

"It's Wednesday."

_"So? I could be somewhere else."_

"You _are _at work aren't you?"

_"Yes. Calm down. Everything's fine."_

"I got your note this morning."

_"Did you, now?"_

"Yes, and breakfast was good. It would have been better if you were here."

_"We'll have dinner together. Promise."_

"Okay."

_"Love you."_

"Love you too."

_"Later."_

"Later." After they hung up, Justin went over to where BJ was laying on the floor, and laid down next him, and played with him.

"Honey, I'm home!" Brian shouted, when he got home. Justin came out of the living room, and went over to Brian and kissed him.

"Hey Bri."

"Hey Sunshine. How are my two favorite men?" Brian asked as he took BJ from Justin.

"We're both good, and thank god happy." They both laughed. "Dinner's in the oven. Should be ready any minute."

"Okay."

"Why don't you go change?" Brian nodded, and Justin took BJ back from Brian. After Brian changed, he went back downstairs. He went into the kitchen. Justin was talking to the baby, and cooed. Brian smiled, and then went over to Justin. "What's for dinner?" Brian asked, taking BJ.

"Meatloaf." BJ started crying.

"I know. Meatloaf is disgusting too." He smiled and looked at Justin.

"Very funny. I think he needs his diaper changed."

"I'll go change him." They kissed then Brian took him upstairs.

After they were done eating, they sat on the couch, and BJ was sleeping. "New Year's is in a week." Justin said.

"I know."

"Can we throw a party here?"

"I don't know. I don't want BJ to get overwhelmed with all the noises."

"He won't get too overwhelmed. I'll make sure of it."

"Then I guess its okay."

Through the next week, Justin was planning the party, and he started getting too much stress. Soon, Brian and Justin started fighting constantly. When New Year's came, Brian and Justin barely spoke and they barely looked at each other. A couple days later, they got into a he argument, and Justin decided to go to the art museum with BJ.

A couple hours later, at 6 pm, he turned on the news. "There's been a fire at the art museum in Pittsburgh. No news yet on anything." Brian raced out of the house and raced down to the museum. He was freaking out. He was very frantic. He was looking around quickly, looking for his blondes. He spotted someone lying on a stretcher. He walked a little closer and it was Justin. He was holding a screaming baby boy. They're alive. _Thank god._ He thought. He raced over to them. Justin had an oxygen mask on and was holding one a couple inches from BJ's face. Brian hugged Justin, and they both started crying. "I'm sorry." Justin mumbled, through the oxygen mask.

"I'm sorry."

"I was just stressed. There was no reason for me to yell at you."

"I shouldn't have yelled back. I should have helped or forced you to not take on so much. Are you hurt? Is BJ hurt?"

"No, just smoke inhalation, and just some scratches." They kissed, and hugged. They held on to each other for dear life. After a moment, they stopped hugging and Brian took BJ, rocking him. "The stroller and the diaper bag went up in flames."

"We'll get a new stroller. We should stop at the store before we go home and pick up some baby stuff."

"Okay." One of the paramedics looked over Justin and BJ, and then they left. Brian drove and Justin was in the back, trying to get BJ to calm down. When they got to the store, Brian left the car running, and ran into the store. He got some diapers, bottles, formula, a couple water bottles, a pacifier, and a diaper bag, to put it all in. Brian made a bottle and handed it to Justin. BJ started sucking on it, happily. He fell asleep, and Justin replaced the bottle with a pacifier. Justin tried to stay awake, but ended up falling asleep. When they got home, Brian started waking up Justin. "Justin." Nothing. "Justin!" He gently shook Justin, and Justin woke up, and opened his eyes. "We're home. Come on." Brian helps him out of the car, with his arm around his waist. They went around to the other side of the car and got BJ and the diaper bag. Justin carried BJ, in the car seat. After they got inside, Justin set down the diaper bag and car seat. "Can you manage to make it up the stairs without falling or fall asleep?"

"Yeah."

"I got BJ. You go upstairs and get a shower." Justin nodded and went up the stairs slowly. Brian went up the stairs a minute later, went into the baby's room, got the baby tub, and then went into his and Justin's bathroom. Justin just got in the shower. Brian set the baby tub in their bathtub and filled it. He gave BJ a bath, which he screamed through. He's sore a little bit and very cold. Then got him dressed in pajamas. Justin got out and dried off as best he could. He's very sore. He put on his pajamas then got into bed. Meanwhile, Brian was in the baby's room, trying to get him to calm down. It took half an hour to get him to stop crying. Brian put a pacifier in his mouth, and then laid him in the crib on his stomach. He started screaming again. Brian picked him up and rocked him. Fortunately, there was a swing already set up in the room. Brian put him in the swing and turned it on. BJ stopped screaming, and Brian turned out the lights. He left the room with the receiver for the baby monitor. He stripped down to boxers, and got into bed.

The next morning, Justin woke up and when he tried to move, he groaned in pain. Brian was in the room and heard Justin groan. "Justin? You okay?" He kneeled next to the bed.

"Everything hurts." Justin complained.

"I know. BJ is sore too." Brian got an idea and stood up. "This may hurt a little but the pain will go away. Okay?"

"Yeah." Brian pushed Justin's pant legs up and massaged his legs.

"Does that feel better?"

"It does." Brian moved from massaging his legs, to his back. It took Brian an hour to massage Justin's body. "Thank you." Justin said, after Brian was done massaging his body.

"Anytime."

"Where's BJ?"

"Sleeping." Justin stood up, and almost fell over. Brian caught him, and held him in his arms. Justin balanced himself. He kissed Brian. They started to make out and Brian lowered both of them on the bed, him on top of Justin. They were interrupted by crying. They both looked at the monitor. "I'll get him." Justin said. Brian got off of Justin and Justin got up. Justin walked into the room. He picked up BJ out of the swing. He made a bottle, then went into his bedroom and fed BJ while walking around. Brian came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He went over to Justin and kissed him. "I should probably get something to eat. I haven't eaten yet." Justin carried BJ downstairs, and Brian followed. He burped BJ while Justin got some cereal. Brian played with BJ in the living room. After Justin was done eating, he joined Brian and BJ.

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
